Só Hoje
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Uma song HG que fiz há um tempinho... Ele cometeu um erro no passado. Será que ainda há tempo para redimir-se e tê-la de volta?


SÓ HOJE  
por Ayesha  
  
Advertência: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem  
fins lucrativos.  
  
Música: Só Hoje, Jota Quest  
  
Mais uma batalha acabara de ser travada. Se venceram, também haviam sido vencidos. Ocorreram inúmeras baixas, companheiros preciosos haviam desaparecido para sempre.  
Merlin, quando esta guerra acabaria?! Harry já se sentia exausto. Seu corpo de 18 anos parecia carregar o peso de um homem de 40. Com a alma não era diferente. As coisas que já havia visto e praticado, a sensação de ter sangue nas mãos, isso tudo contribuía para o desaparecimento daquele jovem cheio de vitalidade e despreocupação que ele havia sido.  
Uma das únicas coisas boas que ainda lhe restavam estava no acampamento, na barraca da enfermaria. E atendia pelo nome de Virgínia Weasley.  
Ele nunca tivera a coragem de demonstrar tudo o que sentia por ela. De início, ficaram amigos, e após um tempo haviam ensaiado um começo de namoro. Havia sido uma das épocas mais felizes de que ele se lembrava na vida. Mas o medo bateu.  
As pessoas que amava e que o amavam, morriam ou viviam correndo constante perigo de vida. Não queria que nada acontecesse a ela. Perdê-la seria como perder a própria vida. Porque ele se apaixonara verdadeiramente por ela. Por isso, preferiu dar um jeito de terminar tudo.  
Mas hoje, Merlin, como ele precisava dela hoje... Para se sentir vivo novamente, ser o rapaz de sempre e se sentir voltando pra casa.  
  
Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito, nem que seja só pra te  
levar pra casa, depois de um dia normal. Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis e te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir, que te faça rir...  
  
Com ela, ele podia ser ele mesmo. Ela gostava dele não por ser Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, mas pelo rapaz que era. A única garota, tirando Mione, que não tinha interesse em andar com ele só por ser famoso.  
Os olhos dela lhe diziam isso. Um espelho límpido, onde ele podia ver toda a beleza dos sentimentos dela. Seria tão fácil se afogar naquele olhar que prometia o mundo inteiro... E mergulhar na boca que guardava o beijo mais doce do universo.  
Lembrou-se de quando a beijava. Tinham tão pouco tempo pra se ver, que cada momento era precioso. E ele não queria perder nenhum. Ás vezes ela queria conversar e ele a ficava interrompendo com pequenos beijos, então ela ria, desistia e a conversa ficava para um outro momento, momento esse que nunca acontecia...  
  
Hoje eu preciso te abraçar, sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa, pra esquecer  
os meus anseios e dormir em paz. Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua, qualquer frase exagerada que me  
faça sentir alegria, em estar vivo.  
  
Sentia o cheiro acre de suas roupas, manchadas de sangue. Se sentiu perdido, sozinho.  
Lutava porque queria paz, queria poder andar sem medo pelas ruas. Queria vingança e justiça pela morte dos pais. E queria poder estar com ela.  
Em um mundo encoberto pelas trevas, ela era a sua luz, pura, brilhante. Se tivesse de morrer combatendo para matar Voldemort, ele o faria de bom grado, para construir um mundo seguro para ela, o restante dos Weasleys (a única família que verdadeiramente o acolhera, que era como a sua própria) e seus amigos.  
E hoje, ele teria de consertar a maior burrada que fizera. Para recuperar o seu amor e acalmar a consciência. Só agradecia a Deus estar vivo para poder fazer isso.  
  
Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar, me dizendo que eu sou  
o causador da tua insônia, que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre...  
  
Ainda podia ouvir seus soluços e passos no quarto que dividia com Mione no dormitório da Grifinória, durante uma noite inteira, quando o vira beijando Cho Chang em um baile.  
Este havia sido o único meio que encontrara de fazer ela terminar com ele. Se dissesse a ela que não a amava mais, ela não acreditaria.  
Cho fizera questão de espalhar a notícia e ela se sentira mais humilhada que nunca. Ele correra atrás dela, implorara que ela abrisse a porta, o que ela não fez. Ele acabara por passar a noite em claro, sentado no chão, encostado à porta do quarto, pelo lado de fora.  
Ainda assim, ela não deixara de falar com ele. Dia seguinte, na mesa do café, agiu como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas ele podia sentir o quanto ela estava magoada. Mais tarde o chamou para conversar e comunicou que estava terminando o namoro, dizendo que ele havia sido estúpido o bastante para trair quem mais o amava, e mais estúpido ainda, por fazê-lo com a maior vadia da escola (o apelido "sabonete de quartel" lhe dizia algo?).  
Num acesso de arrependimento, ele quis lhe explicar tudo. Mas algo o fez parar. Melhor assim, se ela pensasse que ele era um canalha, se afastaria.  
Sabia que ela ainda o amava. Como ele a amava, desesperadamente. E só haveria futuro seguro para eles quando essa maldita guerra terminasse. Quando acabassem com Voldemort.  
Mas não podia segurar mais o que sentia só para si. Vira Simas perecer sem contar a Parvati o quanto a amava. Não queria que o mesmo acontecesse com ele. Entendera que cada dia podia ser o último. E hoje, pelo menos hoje, ele queria dizer a ela o que sentia.  
  
Hoje preciso de você, com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso...  
  
Aparatou no acampamento e entrou na barraca da enfermaria. A maioria dos feridos já fora socorrida, alguns poucos ainda estavam por lá, sendo medicados. Perguntou a uma das enfermeiras por ela, que indicou uma abertura nos fundos da tenda. Ele se encaminhou para lá. Avistou a jovem mulher sentada na grama, a cabeça entre os joelhos.  
- Gina...  
- Harry?!  
Ela se levantou e se jogou em seus braços, entre risos e lágrimas.  
- Ei, o que houve?  
- Trouxeram o corpo de Simas. Eu sabia que você estava na batalha, junto dele, mas ninguém sabia de você, não estava entre os feridos e não tinha aparecido no acampamento. Temi pelo pior. Nunca mais, ouviu bem Potter, nunca mais faça isso comigo! Senão, pode ir pro inferno!  
- Eu, eu...  
Ele a olhou e viu que ela o olhava daquele jeito que só ela tinha, de adivinhar o que se estava passando com ele.  
E sentiu os olhos nublados, soltou um soluço. Ela abriu seus braços e o acolheu. O guerreiro destemido deu lugar ao garoto assustado, que se refugiava num abraço quente e protetor.  
Em meio às lágrimas, ele buscou-lhe a boca, em um beijo salgado...  
Passado algum tempo, ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela.  
- Tem tanta coisa que eu quero te falar, te explicar... Sabe, aquele beijo que voc...  
- Sh... Eu já sei de tudo. Você não precisa me explicar nada.  
- Sabe? O que você sabe? Como?  
- Mione. Rony contou a ela. Pelo jeito, você fala dormindo...  
Francamente, que idéia estúpida, Harry! Você realmente achava que eu ficaria em segurança longe de você? Se esqueceu que eu sou uma Weasley, já visada não apenas por ser filha do ministro da magia, mas por já ter sido vítima das artimanhas de Voldemort? Achou que eu só corria perigo por ser sua namorada?  
- Mas...  
- Nem mas, nem meio mas! E tem mais! Você ainda me subestimou, achou que eu não saberia me defender sozinha na sua ausência. Será que você me acha tão fraca assim? Pois vou te contar uma coisa: não vim parar na Grifinória por acaso! Coragem e sangue-frio, lembra-se?!  
O rapaz estava pasmo. Sua garota havia crescido. Onde ele andava enquanto isso acontecia? Talvez ela sempre tenha sido assim, ele é que nunca percebera...  
- Gina, sabe porque te procurei hoje? Sabe? Porque eu te amo. Tinha de te dizer isso. Não queria morrer sem te dizer que a principal razão pela qual eu luto e pela qual eu vivo é você. Queria te abraçar, te beijar. E te pedir para compartilhar a minha vida comigo e alguns ruivinhos e moreninhos que possam vir pelo caminho...  
As lágrimas toldavam os belos olhos castanhos da garota.  
- Sei que não poderemos nos casar agora, mas assim que essa guerra acabar, eu juro, nada nos impedirá de ficarmos juntos. Eu sei, meu amor, por enquanto, vamos viver um dia de cada vez, vamos viver o hoje, só hoje...  
  
Hoje, só tua presença, vai me deixar feliz, feliz, só hoje... 


End file.
